Fire
'''Fire & Water '''is the theme song of BoBoiBoy Movie 2. It was performed by Faizal Tahir. Lyrics Malay Oooh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh (hey!) Ada masa ku mahu jadi biasa Ada masa ku mahu luar biasa Mahu ku jadi juara Mahu ku berjaya Kata orang hidup biar berjasa Dunia ini hanya sementara Berani hadapi semua Harus kau percaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Terus ikut cahaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Pasti sampai ke sana Chorus: I'm Fire and I'm Water Kau memberi ku kuasa I'm Earth and I'm Nature Kau membuat ku rasa Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Jangan mudah mengalah (oh!) Gagal bukan alasan putus asa Menang bukan untuk mendabik dada Saat ku hilang arah Kaulah adiwira Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Terus ikut cahaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Pasti sampai ke sana Chorus I'm rising up I feel it now I'll never let you down I'm rising up I feel it now I'll keep you safe and sound Ku berikan segalanya Mengharungi semuanya Woah oh!! Woah oh!! I'm Fire and I'm Water Kau memberi ku kuasa I'm Earth and I'm Nature Kau membuat ku rasa (yeah!) Chorus Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Jatuh bukannya kalah (oh!) (I'm Fire and I'm Water) English Oooh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh (hey!) Sometimes I wanna be like everybody But there are times I wanna be somebody Wanna be a champion Gonna make it happen They say you gotta live your life with virtue 'Cause we're only really just passing through Yeah face it and find your courage You gotta believe it So I try and I try, no I'm not giving in Chasing that flickering light So I try and I try, no I'm not giving in Reaching that place out of sight Chorus: I'm Fire and I'm Water You have given me the power I'm Earth and I'm Nature Yeah you got me feelin' like Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Never go without a fight (oh!) You hit a wall, that's not the end of your story And winning's not for you to flaunt your glory The times when I feel I'm lost You're right there to save me So I try and I try, no I'm not giving in Chasing that flickering light So I try and I try, no I'm not giving in Reaching that place out of sight Chorus I'm rising up I feel it now I'll never let you down I'm rising up I feel it now I'll keep you safe and sound I'll give my all to face it all Together we can take it all Woah oh!! Woah oh!! I'm Fire and I'm Water You have given me the power I'm Earth and I'm Nature Yeah you got me feelin' like (yeah!) Chorus Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Don't go down without a fight (oh!) (I'm Fire and I'm Water) Videos BoBoiBoy Movie 2 OST Fire & Water - Faizal Tahir Official Music Video BoBoiBoy Movie 2 OST Fire & Water - Faizal Tahir Official Lyric Video Fire & Water - Dance Tutorial (BoBoiBoy Movie 2 OST) ms:Fire & Water Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:Music Category:Soundtracks Category:Songs